bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ghgt99
If you are here to leave a hate message, or BS about something, get out. Welcome Sorry, I was AFK form the IRC. Oh yeah, you still editing at BF5 wikia? I've been... "Training" AmuletCross. The truth hurts when the facts are delivered by Mr. Fist. 04:54, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Did you seriously just say "If you are still an admin"??? This does not look so good for my mood. GIVE ME FUEL [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'GIVE ME FIRE ']]GIVE ME THAT WHICH I DESIRE! 20:35, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Awkward =P. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'DuPlIcAtE']] |''' I can make you one. Just say what Colors and what Text (and font). ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'''DuPlIcAtE]] |''' K, I'll do one, but after an hour. I'm in another place right now. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'''DuPlIcAtE]] |''' . Place in your Custom Signature in your Preferences Menu. PM me if you want a Different Font. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'''DuPlIcAtE]] |''' :NP. Also added the Images. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'''DuPlIcAtE]] |''' Being here for ten mins, then going for an hour to another site, then going to sleep. Kinda lame-ish. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'''DuPlIcAtE]] |''' Join Us! Hey ! Would you like to join a super fun Bakugan User Wiki? You can create any page you want, as long as it's appropriate, and it's totally okay! We don't enforce many rules, but some people get a bit extreme. Anyways, we all would like YOU, , to join us on our Wiki: Bakugan Users Wiki! Thats: bakuganusers.wikia.com http://bakuganusers.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Users Thank You and have a great day! Release Your Inner Flame! 04:16, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Done. Please don't do anymore Hello Ghgt99, I am zachattack31. I know that we have not met each other formerly but I need you to stop putting voice actors in the anime season categories. They do not belong in there - I already have confirmation from a couple admins on that. If you do not stop, I will have to let one of the admins know what you are doing. I am not trying to be harsh, it is not in my nature, but just leave the voice actors the way they are unless you have information about them.Zachattack31 (talk) 01:01, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Just to let you know, I am not an admin but I am not one of those guys who acts all crazy like AOH or others. So, just relax and you can count me as a friend. As for number 1, the only reason I got there was because of lucky edits. But thank you for the compliment. I hope you do great things here.Zachattack31 (talk) 01:18, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hi That'd be me ^_^. Since I can't actually see what it looks like in the Activity without saving it (and the message appearing), I didn't really have much of a choice. So I was trying to see what the best look would be. Sorry if there were any inconveniences. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 14:17, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :It looks different on the Activity than when you preview it. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 14:21, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, wait, I think I understand what you're saying ... how that popup appears every time? I don't know why that's happening, nobody's actually editing it now. :/ And I got my edits from correcting grammar, uploading pictures, and commenting. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 14:25, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :: :: Actually, you could start on the Battle Brawler cards. I'm doing all my Gundalian Invader cards, then Ill move on to NV then Battle Brawlers, since my MS Collection is a little low. Ill go ahead and do the ones I have but they'll be done last. I’m There For you Tomorrow 15:36, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :: :: :: Actually, Google the card names or look up something along the lines of "Bakugan Battle Brawlers List of Cards". I’m There For you Tomorrow 15:42, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :: :: :: Okay, great. I'd suggest reading the cards from the pictures and then making pages. I’m There For you Tomorrow 15:50, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :: :: :: From doing this I'm getting respect XD. Hopefully this will lead me to admin. I really wanna help out with the cards. It's also great working on this Project with you ^_^ I’m There For you Tomorrow 15:54, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Card's Name are in Caps. But, you can do what you want =/. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'''DuPlIcAtE]] |''' My crane broke. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'''DuPlIcAtE]] |''' You have to click on the red category and make them... I’m There For you Tomorrow 13:39, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I needed to clean it anyways. The pages do that, just leave them and they'll appear sooner or later. I’m There For you Tomorrow 13:42, May 29, 2011 (UTC) IDC what you do anyways... I’m There For you Tomorrow 00:15, May 30, 2011 (UTC) It is okay Hey there, It's all right. Truthfully, I used to do that with the episdoes also but Twinstar told me that the episodes do not count in that category - only the Bakugan themselves go in that category. But thanks for letting me know.Zachattack31 (talk) 16:36, May 30, 2011 (UTC) tombob.wikia.com Check out solo28's new wiki, tombob.wikia.com. Thanks! TheBen10Mazter (talk) 00:25, May 31, 2011 (UTC) hello do you want to trade anything for a pyrus titanium drago or a razenoid? i will trade for any ventus bakugan.Ventuskuso (talk) 18:20, May 31, 2011 (UTC)ventus kuso hello if you get any,well see...Ventuskuso (talk) 18:23, May 31, 2011 (UTC)ventus kuso Thank you Thank you for the congratulations. Truthfully, I did not even know I reached 5,000 edits yet. Thanks again.Zachattack31 (talk) 20:58, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that is great that you have gotten that many edits in such a short time. I can tell you are going to be great here. And yes, I do like your new signature.Zachattack31 (talk) 21:02, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Answer Let me explain If you upload pictures in groups that only counts as one edit. Ovidkid (talk) 21:07, May 31, 2011 (UTC) hello hello please come to another beyblade wiki that is www.beybladeanime.wikia.com please come to the wiki we have very less users and we are promissing that we will not block you non of the pages are in source mode. Thanks, dude. [[User:Bendo14|There it is, the ]] beauty of Mother Nature... [[User Blog:Bendo14| LET'S BLOW THE CRAP OUT OF IT!]] 16:42, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Eeh. Maybe. Check it out! Check it out!! Oh yeah! Blasting rage and.. Wicked animal cage. Put in one for more fun. 07:45, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Awesome and good luck! :D Check it out! Check it out!! Oh yeah! Blasting rage and.. Wicked animal cage. Put in one for more fun. 07:48, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Old Blogs Policy Yup, I'll work on making that an official Policy. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 00:22, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Join Us! Hello ! I'm from Bakugan Users Wiki. It's a really cool wiki. You can make a page all about yourself, participate in tournemtns and contests, be first to know about the New Bakugan News, and Hang with other Bakugan Lovers. Here, we don't have many rules. But we let EVERYONE participate in our activities. So come edit with us at Bakugan Users Wiki - The Bakugan Users Wiki Reach-Out Team My Dream Come True, A Nightmare for You! 04:05, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Nice 2 Meet U I'm LedaMarie but u can call me Leda, this is my username. I'm a huge fan of Bakugan series, especially of NV and MS (I watched in You Tube, thanks 2 Nuzamaki). My fav characters are (in no order): Mira Clay, Alice Gehabich, Runo Misaki, Fabia Sheen, Spectra Phantom, Prince Hydron, Dan Kuso, Marucho Marukura and Julie Makimoto. I'm very happy 2 see Spectra back as a Darkus Brawler alongside Infinity Helios kickin the b##t 2 all the Chaos Bakugan. And, in the 16th episode, his words of disappointment 2 Dan touched me a lot and I almost cried of pain. Well, I told u somethin about me and my preferences. Now, tell me about ur favorite characters and others things cuz, supposedly, we have something in common. Thanks and we talk soon, bye. LedaMarie (talk) 03:07, June 8, 2011 (UTC) How Very Sad! Leda. Spectra's Intermission Scene in MS In the Intermissions Scenes of MS and since he appeared, Spectra tolds something 2 Helios like a robot in the past 2 episodes of this season. Doesn't really weird, right? Have u notice this one, my friend? LedaMarie (talk) 03:49, June 8, 2011 (UTC) How Very Sad! Leda. hmm which episode did Mag mel say his acts of genocide? just asking--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 03:05, June 9, 2011 (UTC) As evil or as good? How do u see Spectra Phantom? As an evil brawler without compassion of anybody or as a good brawler who's worried about the others? A villain brawler should use a Darkus attribute but in the case of Spectra, when he was in NV, he was a Pyrus villain brawler but in MS, now it's a good and cute Darkus main brawler, especia since he appeared 4 the 1st time in the 4th season. He never changed 4 who he is. LedaMarie (talk) 02:56, June 10, 2011 (UTC) How Very Sad! Leda. Pretty good. You? Check it out! Check it out!! Oh yeah! Blasting rage and.. Wicked animal cage. Put in one for more fun. 04:04, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Have u answer me? Cuz I didn't realize it. Well, 50/50, good, evil... Spectra is Spectra, boy. LedaMarie (talk) 04:08, June 10, 2011 (UTC) How Very Sad! Leda. U left 2 me a message? Hi, I wanna know if u sendin me a message in the moment that I was disconnect. And what u wrote, if I can know? How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 02:02, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Can u help me? Please, can u help me with the edition of my profile page? Thanks. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 22:37, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Profile You are not allowed to say your age, location, or date of birth, as per the Bakugan Wiki:Privacy Policy. Please read it to ensure that you aren't breaking any of those rules on your profile, since I already had to remove some information from your Infobox, and I saw some of your information on the rest of the profile (which isn't allowed on the Wiki). --I never read it because it was BORING. 23:02, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :P.S. I already took care of Leda's Infobox. Sorry. --I never read it because it was BORING. 23:03, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, you can say Canada. The rule of thumb is just, think about what a stalker would want to know about you. Then, DON'T PUT THAT INFO ON THERE. XDD. --I never read it because it was BORING. 01:29, June 14, 2011 (UTC) colaboration maybe u and DQ can colaborate in the edition of my profile page. u agree? How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 23:06, June 13, 2011 (UTC) why not her? Cuz i don't know how can I edit my own profile page. So, I decided 2 count with u and with DQ first. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 23:13, June 13, 2011 (UTC) some changes First of all, thank u and DQ, 4 edit my profile page but I want 2 request a final favor. Could u put two colors in the place who locate my photo: pink and lavender (this last one, in the letters)? once again, thank u so much. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 00:06, June 14, 2011 (UTC) change the color If the lavander don't looks so good 4 the letters in my profile's page, u could change from lavander to sky blue, u see that it works. try it. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 04:32, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Reply Ok, I make some edits in my profile page but I'm not see it yet. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 21:32, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Takin form My profile's page it's takin form with images that I put last night from Fabia Sheen, Mira Clay, Spectra Phantom and Runo Misaki. It's really beautiful... Hey, could u help me doin the template with the episodes of MS? I'll be thankful with ur help, my friend. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 21:49, June 14, 2011 (UTC) MS episodes In the episodes Battle Lines, Unlocking the Gate, True Colors (MS), Dangerous Beauty and the episodes previous of this one was a template and I think that I make disappear it. Could u help with that, plz? How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 21:55, June 14, 2011 (UTC) It's no normal Don't u realize that the templates appear at the end of the page and some page of the episodes of MS that I have a malfunction. So, could u fix that, plz? How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 22:09, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Good Idea Yeah, It will be a good idea. She could fixed all that I malfunctioned yesterday in some pages of the episodes of MS. Tell her in name of Leda. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 22:15, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Code Fixed. It was Leda who accidentally messed it up. When editing it, she accidentally removed a part necessary to "close" the code. --I never read it because it was BORING. 22:35, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Preparing a signature DQ are preparin a signature 4 me with all details. I can't wait 2 see it and share it with everyone. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 22:59, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Done and Done Sure, of course. I show it 4 everyone who wants 2 see it. PS: it's not over at all but I'm gonna tell u when DQ finished. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 23:04, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Are u ready? U are the first user 2 introduce my 1st signature made by DQ. Here it is... How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 04:41, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Things are looking brighter! Signature's change I talk with DQ a few minutes ago and I told her that she could make some change in my signature. Cuz I wanna see my signature more beautiful that before. I mean, my signature will be reloaded; u understand, right? Thanks 4 see it, DQ make all the credits. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 20:42, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Things are looking brighter! Better late than never My friend, thanks 4 makin me a patience gal. All the credits was by DQ and Winx. Hey, let me ask u somethin: In the 8 brawls that Dan and Spectra facin each other durin some episode of NV, what's ur favorite episode ever? At least, pick 3 or 4. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 02:12, June 17, 2011 (UTC) [[User:LedaMarie|'''Things are]] [[User Talk:LedaMarie| looking]] [[User_blog:LedaMarie| brighter!]] I need yo help I need yo help to find out who edited the dreadeon page in game he was Fu*k released in wave 2 trivia he fu*k as he Fu*k drago that's what it said -infinity pyrus Not exactly What the top says a lot of us tried to reverse it or what ev you oh ya revert changes but you can't its like impossible and plus I found out who it was a wikia contributor